Never Going Back?
by Mikky96
Summary: What happens when Jay is called back to the Rangers for a 'special mission? How will he cope and how will the people around him support him? Rating MA for later chapters.
**Authors Note: I do not own characters, they belong to NBC. I'm just borrowing them for non-profit fun and my imagination. Please let me know what you think as this is my first Fanfic ever. I love constructive criticism; it can only make me better so please leave a review. Later chapters will have "adult themes" in them so I've already warned you. Anyway please enjoy**

Prologue

The team was just starting to make their way into the office, as usual Hank Voight and Alvin Olinsky were the first ones in, closely followed by Antonio Dawson. Erin Lindsay walked in about half an hour after him and started catching up on paperwork while keeping an eye of Antonio. Who was having a heated discussion with his ex-wife, Laura, over the phone. Next came Kevin Atwater who went straight to the breakroom. Erin checked the time and noticed it was 15 minutes past the time Jay Halstead would always get in. Seriously, he always walked in at the same time, if not a bit earlier every day. When his desk phone started is ring she walked around to desk to answer it.

"Detective Erin Lindsay" she answered.

"Good morning, this is General Howard. Is this Staff Sargent Jay Halstead's number?" replied the General. _'Staff Sargent?'_ Erin thought.

"Yes, but he's not here right now, can I take a message?" the General was about to respond, when Erin heard footsteps come up the stairs and saw her partner. "Could you hold a second sir, he just walked in."

"Certainly, please tell him that it's urgent" the General replied. Meanwhile Mouse was talking to Jay about some new piece of tech he hoped to use for the team.

"Hey Jay!" Erin called out "A General Howard is on the line and wants to talk to you, says it's urgent and that your country needs you?" A look of pure panic and terror came over Jay's face at the words, _'General Howard'_ and _'urgent'._ He quickly gave Mouse a look that Erin couldn't see from her position before he started to walk over to his desk and grabbed the phone from her. He took a deep breath, steadied his nerves and spoke in a calm voice, "Yes General, what can I help you with that's so urgent?" Jay asked.

"Ah, Halstead, I know that you went left the Rangers, but we have a mission that requires your skills. I can't go into details over the phone but what I can tell you is that involves you going back to Afghanistan and Staff Sargent David Stevens. I remember you two being close when you were overseas." By this time all of the team were staring at Jay trying to figure out what the General could be calling about. They were sure Mouse must've had an idea but he looked as confused as the rest of them. But by this point Jay had control over his facial expressions and no one could discern if it was good or bad news. Jay seemed to think for a few seconds before his face hardened and he stood a bit taller and replied…

"I'll be on the next flight out." At those words Mouse looked down at his hands as they started to shake. Al, Antonio and Voight all looked down at floor then back up at Jay with respect and sadness. Erin's eyes started to water even though she didn't fully know what he had just agreed to and Atwater was staring at his computer as if he hadn't overheard the call.

"Thank you Halstead, I will meet you at DC airport. Again your country thanks you for your sacrifice and service," the General said before disconnecting. Jay then placed the phone down and took in the looks the team were sending his way. At this point Adam raced up the stairs being that he was now very late.

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic was seriously bad this morning. Why are you looking like Jay is dying? Wait! Are you dying?" Adam was half joking until he registered that whatever had happened before he got in, it was serious.

"I'm going back to the Rangers," was all Jay got out before everybody started yelling questions at him.

"Where are…"

"When…"

"Why…"

"How long…"

"QUIET!" everybody turned to Mouse, surprised by the man who was always so quiet. Jay sent him an appreciative nod before continuing.

"The only thing I can tell you is the mission is in Afghanistan and I'm going to help a friend. I don't know how long or the exact location or the why right now. He didn't want to brief me over the phone."

"Why didn't he ask Mouse to go too?" asked Adam. _'That kid can be so clueless and lack any tact'_ Voight thought while sending him a glare.

"Because he didn't," Jay replied "so don't ask again." Voight and Al both gave Jay a small smirk at the response meanwhile Jay and Mouse had a silent conversation _'take care of them'_ , _'watch your back'_ , _'I'll be here to talk when you get back'_ before Jay redirected his attention to Erin. He gave her a small smile which she sent back his way even though she had tears in her eyes.

"Alright I have to go pack and be on the next plane out so I guess I'll see all when I get back," Jay continued.

"No, everyone can take the rest of the day and we will see you off and don't worry, your desk will be waiting for you when you get back," Voight simply stated.

"Umm thanks, but I'd rather go on my own if that's alright, that way I can get my head straight before heading into a war zone," Erin gasped not understanding why he wanted to be alone, without missing a beat Jay added "I know that you all are supporting me but I need to do this my way."

"Ok then, but anyone who needs the day can take it, but I expect everyone to be here tomorrow," throwing a knowing look Erin's way. Even though she had denied anything going on between them, Voight was not blind nor stupid. He gave Halstead a firm handshake and patted his shoulder before returning to his office. Al gave him a bro-hug and told him good luck and to come back alive. Atwater just gave him a bro-hug, not really knowing what to say. Ruzek told him that he needs to write as much as possible to which Jay responded by telling him that there's this thing called Skype and the internet. Antonio and Jay shared a knuckle punch which finished with an explosion and he told him to stay safe. Mouse and Jay just gave each other a hug with Mouse whispering something in Jay's ear so that no one overheard what was said. Finally, there was Erin, they shared a hug and Erin whispered, "Partners."

"Always."

"One day?"

"Oh definitely."

They finally broke apart even they both didn't want to let go, then Jay walked out and he was gone. 

_3 Hours Later_

Jay Halstead was sitting in the DC airport waiting to board the plane that was going to take him into an active war zone. He was getting more nervous and frustrated by the minute, mostly because General Howard had still not told him anything about what he was being sent over there to do. He figured it was maybe a recon mission to retrieve Stevens, but why would they need his _'skills'._ Surely there were plenty active soldiers that could do it. Finally, he had had enough and demanded an explanation.

Making his tone very clear that he expected an answer this time Halstead finally asked "Sir, why did you need me? Surely there's active members of the Rangers that have the exact same skill set as me, so why am I getting called back?"

Giving a big sigh, like he should he bothered by answering Jay's question, the General answered simply, "Stevens was captured and is being held as a POW by jihadists, he has valuable information that we can't let them get. We tried to get to him using pure force but they moved him and we lost track of them. So we're sending you in to use your undercover skills to infiltrate their ranks, get access to Stevens and bring him home." The General then turned around and made it clear that he wouldn't answer any more questions. Jay sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before the General informed him that their flight had been called. It was only when the plane had taken off that Jay found himself repeating the same thing in his head, "Shit, I'm not coming home."


End file.
